The invention relates to an optical coding system.
Modern infrared transmission systems, in particular for simulation purposes, often comprise a laser transmitter and at least one laser receiver, equipped with special detectors. Such laser transmitters can be equipped, for example with GaAs-injection semiconductor laser diodes for pulsed operation, and operate at a wavelength=904.5 nm, which results from the active material, a power output Pp=1 W and a current I=10 A, so that the laser driver requires a relatively high supply voltage of up to 100 V.
As recited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,500, it is also possible to employ a CW-capable laser diode of a wavelengthxe2x88x92830 nm and with a power output Pw of, for example, only 55 mW, wherein the laser beams can then be switched on and off in a burst oscillation form (burst mode).
Both types of infrared data transmissions have advantages and disadvantages. However, the outlay is larger with the first type.
It is now the object of the invention to create a less elaborate optical coding system with a relatively large range.
An optical coding system is provided for a data transmission device with at least one laser transmitter and at least one laser receiver. The laser transmitter has a laser device and a code generator, and the laser receiver a detector device and an evaluation circuit. The detector device is designed for detecting a burst sequence (B1, B2, B3, . . . ), wherein the length d of the pulses of a burst is greater than 400 ns, and the length D of a burst consisting of a number b of pulses is less than 1000 xcexcs.
Other advantageous embodiments of the invention ensue from the further dependent claims.